


The One Where Jinki and Jonghyun Have To Wear A Two Person Jumper

by Rainonmyparade



Category: SHINee
Genre: Baking, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Jinki has a beautiful smile, M/M, Mutual Pining, the others are in it too but only for a second, they make pancakes, two person christmas jumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainonmyparade/pseuds/Rainonmyparade
Summary: “I’m looking for the arm hole!!” Jonghyun shouted from within the sweater somewhere, his hand poking out of the neck momentarily before reclining itself within the jumper once again, “I think I’m lost.”[During a weekend getaway with friends, the Jinki and Jonghyun lose a drinking game so they draw the hefty penalty of wearing two person Christmas sweaters together for the rest of the weekend. At first, they both try to play it cool but as they are on cooking duty for the house, things get a bit hot in the kitchen and between the threads.]tl;dr jongyu dumb but jinki makes good pancakes.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Winter of SHINee





	The One Where Jinki and Jonghyun Have To Wear A Two Person Jumper

**Author's Note:**

> I think I switched between British-English and American-English, which, as a monolingual person from the UK, probably says something about me but well, I hope you enjoy!

Jonghyun, Jinki decides, is a terrible influence. Or maybe he’s just easily persuaded, but when Jonghyun looks up at you with puppy dog eyes and the promise of alcohol and free food on his tongue, he finds it’s hard to say no to him. And okay, maybe he wasn’t _persuaded_ into taking the shot placed into his hand by the kind woman walking past him with a wink and a second glance at his ass, and _maybe_ he wasn’t persuaded into pouring himself and then subsequently downing the glass of whatever was closest to him several times over the course of the night. 

When Jonghyun approaches him that night to join with him to play some drinking game he’d never heard of with his new friends (because _jinkiiiiiiii they’re so nice_ ), Jinki agrees before jonghyun has a chance to unleash the puppy eyes because he knows he wouldn’t have stood a chance in the first place.

After the first game had finished and it was clear that at least half of the group were really tapping into their competitive spirit for the night, they decided to set a punishment for the loser of each game they played.

Jinki had been determined not to lose, he wasn’t known as a drinking master for no reason, and he prided himself on that fact. But as most things go for Jinki, luck just wasn’t in his favour. 

The night ended with kibum having to shave part of his hair off, minho spending the night in booty shorts with a garter on his thigh, taemin with a waxed strip in the middle of his right leg and left arm, jinki on cooking duties for the whole weekend, jonghyun with bright red lipstick smeared on his face for the night and a cheeky lap dance given to his more than flustered friend, and Jonghyun and Jinki sharing a two person jumper for the remainder of the weekend (one that kibum had claimed to have been “perfect” when he saw it in the store he found it in).

When Kibum returns with [said jumper](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl%3Dhttps%253A%252F%252Fwww.merrychristmasjumpers.co.uk%252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2018%252F11%252FIve-been-nice-ive-been-naughty-twin-jumper.jpg%26imgrefurl%3Dhttps%253A%252F%252Fwww.merrychristmasjumpers.co.uk%252Ftwo-person-jumper%252F%26docid%3DVnKSoerJhWaqfM%26tbnid%3DE4oP5RuEAM0GJM%253A%26vet%3D10ahUKEwjI5YiZztnmAhXlDmMBHZdqAdMQMwiSASgJMAk..i%26w%3D364%26h%3D546%26bih%3D625%26biw%3D1366%26q%3Dtwo%2520person%2520christmas%2520jumper%26ved%3D0ahUKEwjI5YiZztnmAhXlDmMBHZdqAdMQMwiSASgJMAk%26iact%3Dmrc%26uact%3D8&sa=D&ust=1582024310666000&usg=AFQjCNFMC8BScvg1ZB7AKmYTjHV2thfoSw) and jinki feels inclined to agree that yes, this is the perfect jumper,, jonghyun cries a little at the sparkle in jinkis eye as he takes in the bright red and green jumper, with “ive been naughty” and “ive been nice” written on either side. 

“Bagsie the nice side!!”

“No way, nuh uh not with how you’ve been behaving tonight. I’M the nice one tonight”

“ooooh talk like that to me more”

Jinki sighed and stood up, moving towards Kibum. 

“THIS is why you’re on the naughty side” he said, tightly smiling back towards Jonghyun and taking the jumper from Kibum.

Pouting, Jonghyun stuck his face in the arm of the sofa because he is a very sad boy who just wanted to be _nice_

“Come on Jjong, get in here with me” muffled, Jinki said from inside the sleeve of the jumper,

“How do you expect me to get in there? Or are you just trying to get me on my knees for you????”

“Not in this jumper you won’t be.” 

Jonghyun walks over to Jinki and drops to his knees,

“I wonder if he’ll even be able to get back up”, Minho watches from the end of the sofa across from the two. 

Jinki watched as Jonghyun raised an arm and waved it around for a little, “What are you even trying to do here..”

“I’m looking for the arm hole!!” Jonghyun shouted from within the sweater somewhere, his hand poking out of the neck momentarily before reclining itself within the jumper once again, “I think I’m lost.” 

“Just get yourself up here first before you try anything fancy like that” 

“guh, fine,” he said before pulling his arm down to his side and standing up straight (albeit a little wobbly). Jinki watches closely as his head pops up out of the neck of the sweater, hair mussed and all messy, static and standing on ends from the fabric of the jumper. He was a lot closer to jinki’s face than he anticipated.

“You good?” He asked, watching Jonghyun blow hair away from his face,

“One second” and a few arm flails later Jonghyun has his arm successfully in the arm of the sweater. He turned and smiled at Jinki, close enough to him a big wet smooch on the lips. “Now I’m good!” 

“Well good luck with cooking together in that you guys,, see you at breakfast tomorrow~~” Minho sang as he practically skipped towards his room for the night

Coughing, Jinki brought Jonghyun’s attention back onto himself, “So uh, shall we head to bed?” 

“Definitely” Jonghyun answered, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Just come on,” Jinki answered, sighing and wrapping his arm around jonghyuns waist to pull him towards their (now shared) bedroom for the weekend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Jonghyun wakes up, Jinki is still fast asleep, and he concludes that last night might have been the best sleep he’s had in his life, snuggled into the furnace that is Jinki. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~“How do you expect me to get in there? Or are you just trying to get me on my knees for you????”

“Not in this jumper you won’t be.” 

Jonghyun walks over to jinki and drops to his knees,

“I wonder if he’ll even be able to get back up”, minho watches from the end of the sofa across from the two. 

Jinki watched as Jonghyun raised an arm and waved it around for a little, “What are you even trying to do here..”

“I’m looking for the arm hole!!” Jonghyun shouted from within the sweater somewhere, his hand poking out of the neck momentarily before reclining itself within the jumper once again, “I think I’m lost.” 

“Just get yourself up here first before you try anything fancy like that” 

“guh, fine,” he said before pulling his arm down to his side and standing up straight (albeit a little wobbly). Jinki watches closely as his head pops up out of the neck of the sweater, hair mussed and all messy, static and standing on ends from the fabric of the jumper. He was a lot closer to jinki’s face than he anticipated.

“You good?” He asked, watching jonghyun blow hair away from his face,

“One second” and a few arm flails later Jonghyun has his arm successfully in the arm of the sweater. He turned and smiled at Jinki, close enough to him a big wet smooch on the lips. “Now I’m good!” 

“Well good luck with cooking together in that you guys,, see you at breakfast tomorrow~~” Minho sang as he practically skipped towards his room for the night

Coughing, Jinki brought Jonghyun’s attention back onto himself, “So uh, shall we head to bed?” 

“Definitely” Jonghyun answered, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Just come on,” Jinki answered, sighing and wrapping his arm around jonghyuns waist to pull him towards their (now shared) bedroom for the weekend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Jonghyun wakes up, Jinki is still fast asleep, and he concludes that last night might have been the best sleep he’s had in his life, snuggled into the furnace that is Jinki. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing Jinki does when he wakes up is smiles and says ‘pancakes’ in the most sleep drunk voice Jonghyun has ever heard and then promptly falls back asleep.

Eventually Jonghyun’s arm becomes numb from laying on it and he regretfully has to wake Jinki so that he can move his arm and regain feeling in it once again. 

  
  


The first thing Jinki does when he wakes up is smiles and says ‘pancakes’ in the most sleep drunk voice Jonghyun has ever heard and then promptly falls back asleep.

Eventually Jonghyun’s arm becomes numb from laying on it and he regretfully has to wake Jinki so that he can move his arm and regain feeling in it once again. 

Jonghyun decides the most efficient way to wake Jinki up is by tickling his ribs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When they head into the kitchen to finally make breakfast, they discover a note from their friends saying they’d left for the day to do some shopping in the nearby town and a reminder to keep the jumper on losers, we’ll find out if you take it off (you’re both terrible liars).

Jonghyun hasn’t stopped thinking about pancakes since Jinki’s sleepy conscious had uttered the words and he can’t stop picturing the beautiful round fluffy discs, drooling strawberry sauce or maybe maple syrup or maybe both (at different times (oh my god he can have two stacks of pancakes)) and he can’t help but utter as such to Jinki, whose stomach clearly agrees with the idea of half a dozen homemade pancakes for brunch. 

With only one arm each, restricted by their punishment for the weekend they know immediately this is going to be at least eleven times more difficult than this would be on a normal day, especially considering Jonghyun is one of the worst cooks Jinki has ever seen. He’s still slightly traumatized by the one time he was around jonghyun cooking and he managed to burn the broth for the stew he was going to attempt to make with said broth.

Jinki is too hungry and both are too excited by the idea of pancakes they’ve built up since they awoke that he steels himself and silently prays that the kitchen of the place they’re currently renting doesn’t end up on fire. Not to mention their current state would be extremely embarrassing to explain to the local firefighters.

Pancakes aren’t that difficult, Jinki rationed to himself, you can’t possibly mess them up so bad even if you are a complete cooking disaster, he thought while assigning the mixing of the dry ingredients to Jonghyun as he prepped the wet ingredients before they were added to the dry ones before folding together. 

Jonghyun, somehow, manages to only spill a minimal amount of flour everywhere in his folding of the mixture, and Jinki is kind of impressed. Jonghyun insists on mixing the ingredients together so jinki, reluctantly, allows him, if anything were to go horribly, well at least he’s less than a foot away, attached at the neck. 

“You got some mixture on your face” Jinki notes, unsure of how he managed to get mixture on his head after only gently folding it.

“Oh??” Jonghyun looks up, questioning, hands (slightly floury) feeling up his forehead “whereabouts?? It better not be in my hair.”

Jinki keeps stealing glances at the silly faces Jonghyun makes as he looks for batter in his hair, flour now coating his forehead, trying not to laugh. 

“Lower, it’s on your cheek”, He says, raising his arm towards Jonghyun’s face as he stares back at him, bewildered. “I’ll get it”.

Gently touching Jonghyun’s cheek to wipe his face clean, Jinki realises the situation he is in and freezes, looking into Jonghyun’s eyes. Jonghyun is staring right back at him, and he's honestly not sure how he hasn't fled the scene or like, died yet, because Jonghyun is looking right at him and he knows he has to look away soon, else he starts suspecting something, but then he suddenly smirks in that confident _Jonghyun_ way and he can’t stop thinking about the things he wants to do to that smirk and _jinki stop thinking that way already he’s going to hear you at this rate_ and he’s 97% sure his face is as red as a stop sign if the way Jonghyun’s eyes drop to his cheeks and he starts giggling is any indication. “I must be really hot if i’ve made you this red, either that or you’re really into this pancake mixture…” Jonghyun questions and Jinki is pretty sure he’s even redder if that were possible, and if he could he would definitely run, but he can’t and he’s stuck here, looking away from Jonghyun, embarrassed. “It’s u _h_ ” his voice cracks and Jonghyun bursts out laughing, “really warm in here, don’t you think?”

“Cute..” Jonghyun mumbles, watching jinki trying his hardest to look in every direction Jonghyun currently is not, when his stomach grumbles and he remembers the pancake batter beside them that caused all of this. “So, should we get to cooking these?” he says, holding up the bowl with his one arm and his head tilted like a puppy. He sees jinki nod silently, still flustered. 

When the frying pan is freshly buttered they dollop a blob of pancake mix onto the hot surface and watch as it begins to bubble, they take turns flipping each pancake until they’ve garnered a good amount of decently sized pancakes and eaten a couple from the plate of cooked pancakes they had deemed “too good to not eat immediately”.

“These are so good we should start a business” Jonghyun claims, pancake half eaten in front of his face, “they are good, I’ll give us that. I’d buy them.”. “They’re almost as sweet as you” jonghyun says, purely so he can see the beautiful dust of pink that he knows will cover Jinkis face once he’s said it. He’s busy admiring the blush when Jinki interrupts to tell him to flip the next pancake.

When they’ve set down the last pancake onto the plate (Jinki’s flip, pointedly) both sigh in relief.

They each grab a plate as stack a few of their pancakes on there before dripping their choice of sauces over their stack, Jinki adding additional strawberries and Jonghyun adding as much whipped cream as his heart desires, eventually deciding on just taking the can of whipped cream with him to the table.

Lee Jinki is a cooking genius, Jonghyun decides with a mouthful of pancake. Delicious, delicious pancake. 

“This might sound dramatic but i think i want to live off of your pancakes for the rest of my life.” Jonghyun mumbles, mouth full of another forkful of pancake, only to look up and see Jinki giggling at him, his own pancakes untouched. 

“Are you not going to eat your pancakes too?”

“Ah… I can’t use my fork with my left hand.. They’re just gonna get messy.”

“Well you deserve to have your pancakes, you were even dreaming about them!”

Jonghyun reaches towards Jinkis plate, grabbing jinkis knife and fork.

“What are you doing with my pancakes?”

“Calm down i’m not gonna eat them, i’m gonna feed them to you!! You deserve to have at least a taste”. Jonghyun cuts up a slice of pancake before moving it over to Jinkis face. “Eat.” he says, shaking the fork for emphasis. 

Jinki leans forward tentatively with an open mouth before devouring the pancake on the fork. He agrees with Jonghyun. These are damn good pancakes. He smiles when he’s finished his entire stack of strawberries and pancakes. “Thank you, you didn’t have to do that for me.” 

“It was worth it just to see you smile. Have I ever told you how beautiful your smile is?”

“My smile?” Jinki asks, “I’ve always thought I showed a little too much teeth when I smiled for it to look nice…”

“Who told you that?” Jonghyun asks angrily, “Whoever told you that was lying, your smile is one of the sweetest things i've ever laid my eyes on and the fact that you show a lot of teeth means that you’re really happy and your eyes go into small crescents that are so beautiful you deserve to love your smile.”

Jinki is awestruck, he never thought of his smile in a nice way, he’s been self-conscious of it for so long, but when he’s around Jonghyun it just shows up and refuses to leave.

“Thank you Jonghyun.. I really mean it, you’ve given me even more reason to smile” 

Jonghyun is mesmerized. He’s stared at jinkis smile for so long in awe and now he has the honour to be the reason behind it, it feels almost overwhelming. “You have no idea how long i’ve wanted to kiss that beautiful smile of yours,” 

Jinki bites his lip, he’s never been able to take compliments well, but he feels his confidence grow at Jonghyun’s statement. “Well then… why don’t you?”

Jonghyun blinks, then leans over to Jinki and kisses him till he’s breathless, giving his beautiful smile the kisses it deserves (they taste like strawberry, he notes). He pulls away slowly, their lips sticking together sightly as they do and Jonghyun has never felt more in love than he does right now. “Lee Jinki… If you don’t-”. He’s interrupted by Jinkis lips on his mouth once again, hungry almost, as if he can never get enough of his lips attached to Jinki’s own. Jinki wraps his arms around Jonghyun's waist under his shirt, feeling at the soft smooth skin that is his hips and lower back.

They wander up as they kiss, climbing to reach an unknown destination, their only goal to explore the expanses of skin he’s now caressing. Jonghyun makes a soft noise into Jinkis mouth when his hands skim over his ribs and pulls back, giggling. “It’s ticklish...”, “Sorry” jinki whispers gently, leaning forward to embrace jonghyun in the tightest of hugs. With his chin rested on the smaller shoulder, he feels content and perfect, in this tiny, rented kitchen, smelling of pancakes, in a cringey christmas sweater.

Jonghyun drops a tiny kiss to Jinkis ear and then pulls back to see the flush on his face, decidedly his new favourite thing to do. He drops another soft kiss to Jinki’s nose, then his lips when he’s decided he hasn’t had enough of Jinki (and he doesn’t think he ever will). 

Positioning themselves is awkward in the jumper, to say the least, but they eventually manage to maneuver themselves to Jonghyun sitting in Jinkis lap, Jinkis arms around his waist, one under the jumper and one over. When they get stable enough Jonghyun lurches forward, he misses Jinkis lips on his and he feels himself becoming desperate. Jinki kisses back just as intense, if a little more thought out. He’s determined on feeling every inch of Jonghyun's mouth with his tongue as his hands wander lower down to the waistband of Jonghyun’s trousers. He plays with it for a second, contemplating, when he feels Jonghyun bend his back in as if to slide his hand lower, so he does. 

He grabs a handful of Jonghyun’s ass only to be rewarded with the beautiful sound and feeling of Jonghyun moaning into his mouth. He moves his other hand in-between them and under the jumper to open the button on Jonghyun’s trousers. He’s rewarded again with another soft moan, reprieve from the tightness that had developed behind the zipper of his pants. 

“Ah… Jinki..” Jonghyun pants out, grinding his hips towards where he knows Jinkis hand sits, can almost feel the warmth emanating from it. “Touch me… please” he begs, face hidden deep in Jinki’s neck. Jinki runs his finger along where Jonghyun's cock is pulsing under his underwear to hear Jonghyun whine for him before sliding his hand into his underwear, grabbing at his erection, skin on skin, squeezing like he would his own. He hears Jonghyun whimper highly in his ear and uses his other hand to pull down the back of his pants a little so he can run his finger over Jonghyun’s asshole, then lifts his finger to his mouth so he can quickly moisten it with spit before bringing it back down and circling around the hole, pressing gently against it, threatening to push inside. Jonghyun is feeling so good, grinding back on Jinkis finger and then forwards into his hand. His mouth is focused on sucking dark marks into Jinkis neck, fascinated with his adams apple sticking out of his throat, begging to be sucked on. “I’m so close Jinki” he whines, grinding faster as Jinki full on strokes his cock, whispers of _more, more, more,_ slipping from his mouth. He’s becoming desperate, so close to coming undone that he almost can’t bare it. Jinkis index finger is probing in his ass, almost down to the knuckle and one particular thrust of a finger does it for him, he feels a knot becoming loose in his stomach as he comes all over the inside of the jumper, panting into Jinkis shoulder, hips grinding slowly now, trying to elongate the euphoria. 

He partially gains his senses back and knows only that he wants to- needs to please Jinki. He lifts his head and sloppily kisses him with all he has and reaches his own hand inside the jumper towards Jinkis dick, suffocating inside of the layers. Jinki grinds up towards his hand as Jonghyun tries to undo his pants, then shoves his hand into jinkis underwear before grabbing Jinkis large cock in his hands. His dick is so thick that he can barely reach his fingers all of the way around it, but he doesn’t care. He strokes hard and fast, paying special attention to the dripping head whenever he reaches it. He wants Jinkis cock in his mouth so bad, and he tells Jinkis as much, only to be returned with a deep groan, but knows he’ll have to wait for another time before he can have this glory in his mouth. Jinki starts thrusting his hips up, and thats how Jonghyun knows he’s close. He’s got his tongue deep in Jinkis mouth, his thumb playing with the head of jinkis cock while he strokes with the rest of his hand in a tight grip. Jinki is dripping, bursting at the seams so close to orgasm. Jonghyun pulls up the front of the jumper on Jinki’s side, and Jinkis dick twitches at the cool air. Jonghyun grabs at Jinkis chest, the strong muscle of his pecs so so tempting, he licks at his fingers before reaching towards a nipple, circling it like Jinki had his own hole, before pinching it harshly and feels Jinkis cock twitch restlessly as he ejaculates in a stream of wet hot come over Jonghyun's hand, stroking him into oversensitivity.

They both pant harshly into each others mouths, gently pressing their lips against each other several times before pushing back. They eventually decide to remove the jumper, it was growing uncomfortable with the amount of cum painting the inside of it (Jonghyun had also decided to wipe his hand on the inside of it), before heading into their bedroom to shower and then change. 

Freshly clean, fed with pancakes and sated after earlier, they lay down together on the bed, facing each other. “I’m really happy” Jonghyun says, “thank you for being part of my happiness”. “Thank you for being mine”, Jinki replies, smiling. 

They share one small kiss before Jonghyun buries his head in Jinkis chest, set to have one of the best naps of his life, cocooned and warm within Jinkis arms. He feels Jinki settle his head against the top of his own, breathing out a content sigh when he’s comfortable.

“So, uh, would you like to have coffee with me some time?”

“Jinki.” Jonghyun warns.

“So Friday at 2:30?”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was the first time I've written a fic and i had a lot of fun~~  
> Not beta-d i didn't have time :(  
> Thank u prompter for ur prompt it was very cute i hope i didnt ruin it for u :D


End file.
